The sport of fishing has evolved greatly over the years such that there are now many types of fishing, each with a somewhat unique set of equipment. For example, deep sea fishing is conducted at depths up to 400 feet with heavy sinkers. This requires a heavy rugged powered reel to retrieve line quickly while minimizing operator fatigue. Such reels are not capable of manual operation.
Inshore fishing provides different needs and different equipment. The fish being caught and the weights required for fishing in shallower waters do not require powered reels. In fact, the thrill of reeling in a hooked fish is one of the joys of inshore fishing. Nevertheless, many boats troll inshore waterways with up to twenty rods, each with 300 to 400 feet of line out. At the end of the day, reeling in those lines is physically demanding, particularly since the boat must be in motion to prevent the lines from going slack and tangling.
The present invention relates to a power device which can be used with conventional fishing reels to reel in a fishing line with little or no effort. The device is removably connected with the reel so that a single device can successively reel in a number of lines.